


Soulmates

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: secondaryrealm asked: “I think you might be my soulmate.” from the prompt list with Atem/Yami? :3
Relationships: Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Soulmates

“I think you might be my soulmate.”

The statement was curt, almost as if stating an established fact. Said with such characteristic confidence that only the pharaoh could pull off while looking cool.

Turning your head you gave the spirit a good look, eyebrow raised at the sudden exclamation. Where had that suddenly come from?

“Are you talking about you and Yugi?” you questioned, causing Yami to twitch, realising how the line had gone over your head entirely.

“No, I meant…”

“It does make sense,” you cut him off, starting to muse to yourself. Crossing your arms your expression turned pensive, mind digging through all sorts of theories. “You guys do share a strange connection. Out of the world even, like soulmates!”

Knowing that there was no stopping your ramblings Yami panicked, mentally screaming for help from his partner who watched the scene unfold in amusement from the puzzle.

“Told ya, [Name] is too oblivious,” Yugi chuckled, but sympathised with Yami all the same.

“Oh my Ra, does that make the two of you star-crossed lovers?” you cried out, tears welling up at the thought as you whipped your attention back to Yami.

Shocked the pharaoh was unable to get between you and your thoughts, for once actually stumbling over his words as you grabbed him by the arms, slightly shaking him. Yugi wasn’t much help either, shaking hands and head alike that no one but Yami saw in protest. 

“Does that mean you guys were supposed to be twins in this timeline and life?” you were practically yelling at this point, attracting stares from passerby’s whom all glanced at you. 

Defeated Yami gently pulled your hands into his, calming you down a little with one of his rare smiles.

“And where does that put you in our history?” he gently coaxed. “Yugi is supposedly my reincarnation, but your soul was there, with me, where does that place you?”

He had a point. You did have a role to play in the destiny of the spirit. You just hadn’t figured out what role it was and what the reason was that you had come back together with the rest.

Another silence fell between the two of you, your mind whirring once more in thought. Yami just hoped that this time the message was received.

Though, he wasn’t sure what to expect when your eyes lit up once more.

“Your soulmate is Kaiba?!”


End file.
